trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Touch of Evil/Transcript
OPENING SCENE In the woods, a deer is grazing around a patch of grass. RAFAEL (V.O.): For over a millennium, I have lived in secret... The deer hears a noise and looks up but continues to graze. RAFAEL (V.O.): Living with a deadly curse... Something is speeding past the trees, around the deer. RAFAEL (V.O.): And an insatiable hunger... As the speeding person gets closer, the deer begins to run away. RAFAEL: (V.O.): ...For blood. The deer continues to run, as a dark figure appears out of nowhere and grabs the deer. RAFAEL (V.O.): I’ am a monster, a predator... Moments later, Rafael gets up from the deer’s body with blood around his mouth. RAFAEL (V.O.): A vampire. He looks at the audience, revealing his vampire face. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Ursula and Bree are walking down from both sides of the staircase in the mortuary. BREE: What are we going to do about the boy? URSULA: "We” aren’t going to do anything... They both make their way downstairs and Ursula walks over to the mirror to put her necklace on. URSULA: Maybe if you stopped having visions of random teens in Shadow Falls and focused more on finding the Blackwell girl then lord Hawthorne wouldn’t be up our asses... Ursula grabs her handbag URSULA: I have to go to work. Ursula exits the door as Sheriff Williams walks in and over to Bree. BREE: Hello Sheriff Williams... What seems to be the problem today? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: We have a body found on the side of the road. The police officers bring in a body bag... BREE: Oh, I see. In the mortician room, Bree inspects the body as Sheriff Williams watches over the examination. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Well... What’s your verdict? BREE: Well, based on the trauma on his nails... there’s no telling for the time being, but I’m not ruling out homicide. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: This is just what we need... First, my- Bree turns around and appears concerned. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Never mind. At the front door of the house, Bree walks Sheriff Williams to the door. BREE: Well... I will let you know if anything else comes up. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Thanks, Bree. Bree closes the door and goes back down to the mortician room, and looks at the boy’s chest, revealing a witches’ sigil. Bree hovers her hand over the body and takes of her glasses, closing her eyes tight before opening them revealing them to be fully white as she goes into a vision. In the vision, Bree witnesses a cloaked person standing over the boy while he’s still alive and has the sigil on his chest. The cloaked killer holds a knife over him and begins chanting. BLACK CLOAK: Sacrificium mortalium... sacrificium mortalium... sacrificium mortalium... sacrificium mortalium- The cloaked killer then stabs down towards the audience, snapping Bree out of the vision. BREE: (gasp)… Oh my- Bree touches her nose, revealing blood dripping. SCENE 2 At Shadow Falls High School, Mitchell is at his locker when Rafael appears behind him. MITCHELL: Woah! You gotta stop doing that. RAFAEL: I’m sorry... I just wanted to apologize for bailing on you yesterday. MITCHELL: It’s okay... I mean weird... but okay. Mitchell closes the locker and they begin to walk together. RAFAEL: I’m Rafael. MITCHELL: Mitchell. Miss Hastings walks over to Mitchell and Rafael. MISS HASTINGS: Hi, Mitchell... My name is Miss Hastings. RAFAEL: I guess... I’ll see you in class. Rafael exits. MITCHELL: You’re the guidance counselor, right? MISS HASTINGS: That’s me!... And Principal Wilson has informed me on your situation... And I just wanted to let you know my office door is always open for you. MITCHELL: Um, thanks. MISS HASTINGS: Great... So, I’ll see you around. Miss Hastings walks away as Julian walks over to Mitchell. JULIAN: What was that about? MITCHELL: Oh, nothing! JULIAN: Have you heard? MITCHELL: Heard what? Nathan is with his friends and other students, talking about the incident with Mitchell. NATHAN: And then the weirdo threw a knife out of nowhere and almost killed me- MITCHELL: Hey asshole! Mitchell storms over with Julian by his side. NATHAN: Ready for round two, freak? Nathan walks up towards Mitchell. MITCHELL: Nothing happened! NATHAN: Bullshit! Nathan meets Mitchell face-to-face. MITCHELL: Do you think your tough or something? NATHAN: C’mon, hit me! MITCHELL: I’m not going to hit you! NATHAN: Hit me! Nathan pushes Mitchell, angering him. MITCHELL: You know what? Mitchell pushes Nathan away from him. NATHAN: What? Mitchell and Nathan get up close to each other where it results in them both tackling each other until Nathan pushes Mitchell against a locker where he falls to the ground and Nathan stands over Mitchell and holds a fist towards his face... when it’s blocked by Rafael who grabs on to his fist. RAFAEL: If I were you... I would consider my next move wisely. Nathan pulls away and walks away with his friends and Julian walks over to Mitchell and Rafael. NATHAN: Whatever!... This isn’t over! Nathan storms away. JULIAN: Wow! That was awesome. MITCHELL: Yeah... Thanks. SCENE 3 At the Cauldron Diner, Donovan is looking at case photos of the boy. TARA: Wow!... Gruesome. Donovan covers the photos up. DONOVAN: Yeah, uh... it’s kinda messed up, actually. TARA: What happened? DONOVAN: I don’t exactly know yet. TARA: Any theories then? DONOVAN: That would be private information for the time being. TARA: Still as stubborn as ever. DONOVAN: Huh? TARA: (giggles) You really don’t remember me, do you? DONOVAN: Um, sorry... No. TARA: Picture glasses and braces. DONOVAN: Oh my God... Tara? TARA: Yeah! DONOVAN: Wow... I haven’t seen you since high school. Where have you been? TARA: I did the college thing... Didn’t work out so I’m here living with my mom again and working here. Cece walks over. CECE: Hi, Donovan! Cece looks over at Tara. CECE: You should get back to work. Those tips aren’t going to chase themselves. Tara eye rolls and walks away. CECE: Can I sit here? DONOVAN: Uh- CECE: Thank you. Cece sits in the booth opposite Donovan. DONOVAN: Shouldn’t you be in school? CECE: I needed to see you. DONOVAN: (sigh) You shouldn’t skip school to see me. CECE: My father told me about the latest body in Shadow Falls. DONOVAN: Yeah... It’s tragic. Cece looks down at Donovan’s pictures, which Donovan covers up. DONOVAN: You shouldn’t be here. CECE: I know... I just had to know something. DONOVAN: What? CECE: Does the death look similar to Jackson’s? Donovan looks at Cece with a concerned expression. SCENE 4 In Ursula’s classroom where she is teaching a class, when Bree appears at the door and waves Ursula over. URSULA: Okay, class... Can you please read quietly while I step out! In the hallways, Ursula walks over to Bree who is by some lockers URSULA: What are you doing here? BREE: I have something to show you... Bree shows Ursula pictures of the boy’s body on her phone. URSULA: What the hell am I looking at? BREE: This boy was killed... By a witch. URSULA: Well, the sigil is a real giveaway... So, you’re not exactly a genius there! I hope you’re not suggesting this was a coven member’s doing? BREE: No... I mean, well... This boy was stabbed over a sacrificial spell. URSULA: You saw the person in a vision? BREE: I couldn’t see their face because they were wearing a black cloak. URSULA: This is typical for us! A rogue witch killing the humans of this town. Ursula begins to walk away when she sees Eric walk into his classroom, and gets a devilish smile on her face. URSULA: Bree, why won’t you come walk with your big sis. BREE: What are you up to? Ursula and Bree begin to walk together. URSULA: I’ll handle the situation with the dead boy, if you- Eric walks out of his classroom and bumps into Bree and drops his papers. BREE: I’m so sorry- ERIC: It’s fine... I should have watched where I was going Eric smiles at Bree. URSULA: Mr. Blackwell... This is my sister, Brianna. ERIC: Oh, hey Brianna. BREE: Oh, hi Mr. Blackwell. ERIC: The students call me Mr. Blackwell... You can call me Eric. BREE: Oh, Eric... Um, you can call me Bree. URSULA: I’ll leave you two to it. Ursula exits with a devilish smile on her face. ERIC: So, would you like to get lunch? Bree looks at Eric and smiles. SCENE 5 Mitchell is walking in the hallway, when Nathan appears and walks by him. NATHAN: Ready for Round Two? MITCHELL: Don’t you mean Round Three? NATHAN: Does it really classify as a fight... When you have someone else fitting your corner. Mitchell and Nathan stop walking. MITCHELL: What do you want, Nathan? NATHAN: Payback! Nathan throws a punch at Mitchell, and they both enter a fist fight before students gather over and chant. CROWD: Fight! Fight! Fight! In Principal Wilson’s office, Mitchell and Nathan and Nathan’s mother, Vivien are sitting across from a very angry Principal. PRINCIPAL WILSON: I’ am absolutely disgusted with both of you... NATHAN: Well, he started it! PRINCIPAL WILSON: That doesn’t matter Mr. Hale... Because this isn’t the first time you’ve been in trouble for bullying and aggressive behavior- Iris knocks at the door and lets herself in. IRIS: Hello, Principal Wilson... I’m Mitchell’s grandmother and legal guardian. Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a bitch! PRINCIPAL WILSON: Oh, it’s nice to officially meet you, Mrs. Whittemore. They both shake hands. IRIS: You too... Well what seems to be the problem? VIVIEN: Please Iris, sit down. Iris sits down on the chair next to the boys. PRINCIPAL WILSON: I’m glad both of you can make it. IRIS: Let's just skip to the tea. PRINCIPAL WILSON: Well... These boys have been fighting- IRIS: That’s it? You called me in for that? And are you going to suspend them? PRINCIPAL WILSON: I don’t know yet- VIVIEN: Principal Wilson doesn’t a suspension seem unnecessary. PRINCIPAL WILSON: As you know this isn’t the first time I’ve had issues with son- IRIS: Boys... Can you please leave the grownups for a little chat? Mitchell and Nathan look at each other. The scene transitions to Mitchell in the bathroom, cleaning his cuts on his face when Rafael enters. RAFAEL: Oh, hey! MITCHELL: Hey. RAFAEL: I heard what happened- Mitchell turns around, revealing the blood which entices Rafael and he looks paler. MITCHELL: Rafael? Are you okay? Rafael turns around, revealing his true vampire face to the audience. RAFAEL: (gasps) I gotta go! Rafael storms out. SCENE 6 At the Ravenscroft Morturary, Ursula shows Damien the body who inspects it. URSULA: Well...? DAMIEN: This mortal appears to have been killed by a sacrificial spell. Ursula turns him on to his side, revealing the satanic symbol. DAMIEN: A gift to the devil... It appears that there’s a witch in Shadow Falls harvesting the souls of mortals... Just what our coven needs. URSULA: What are we going to do about it? DAMIEN: Find the witch and kill the miserable bastard... But this shouldn’t be for you to worry. Have you found the girl? URSULA: Bree has it taken care off. DAMIEN: Excellent. Damien prepares to leave. URSULA: Lord Hawthorne? Damien stops and looks over at Ursula. DAMIEN: Yes? URSULA: What should we tell the police about the circumstances of death? DAMIEN: Be creative. Meanwhile, at the abandoned church, Eric and Winter are having dinner together. WINTER: How was work today? ERIC: Okay... the same old crap. WINTER: Have you heard any sign of the witches? ERIC: Nope. Why? WINTER: Well, I was thinking maybe I could spend less time... well here. ERIC: It’s too dangerous for you. WINTER: I know... I just hate being here all the time! ERIC: Well, sometimes in life we have to do things we hate. Winter begins to get agitated as the room lights begin to flicker. ERIC: Winter! Winter! Calm down. WINTER: Maybe, I don’t want too! Winter gets off her bed and begins to telekinetically throw things around the room. WINTER: Why should I be stuck here all day, every day... while you have a life! Eric goes over and tries to calm Winter. But she throws him across the room when she stops and realizes what she’s doing. WINTER: Dad! Winter runs over to help Eric. ERIC: It’s fine! I’m okay. WINTER: I’m so sorry. Winter appears shocked by her actions and begins to cry when Eric hugs her. ERIC: I’m fine... It’s okay. SCENE 7 Outside the Cauldron Diner, Donovan is having a cigarette where Tara comes out. TARA: Hey, I wondered where you went? DONOVAN: You were thinking about me? TARA: (laughs) If I’m being honest... I had a crush on you in high school. DONOVAN: I actually like the sound of that. TARA: But... DONOVAN: But what? TARA: Aren’t you dating the redhead with a stick up her ass? DONOVAN: Oh! Cece? No- Not anymore... It was a one-time thing! We were never really an official thing... It’s kinda hard to explain. TARA: So, you’re free to come to my place for drinks? DONOVAN: Sure! Donovan and Tara walk away as Cece emerges from a dark alley way, watching them. Meanwhile, Mitchell is in the kitchen, where Iris grabs a frozen bag of peas and places it on Mitchell’s face. IRIS: That’s going to look worse in the morning. MITCHELL: Well, I feel as bad as I look. IRIS: You better... After the strings I had to pull to make sure you don’t get suspended. MITCHELL: Speaking of which... What did you say to convince my Principal? IRIS: That’s nothing to concern you with... In a flashback, Iris appears in Principal Wilson’s office... VIVIEN: I couldn’t thank you enough for what you have done for Nathan in the past, Principal Wilson. PRINICIPAL WILSON: Well, you kinda have my hands tied, Vivien, being the mayor of Shadow Falls... But your son is awful... He’s a prick to other students and I can’t protect him forever. VIVIEN: I know but Nathan’s been dealing with ADHD and anger issues his whole life- IRIS: Mayor Hale, Principal Wilson... If I may interrupt... I couldn’t help but notice you submitted an application to join the town council... As you know the Whittemore’s are one of the original founding families of Shadow Falls. PRINCIPAL WILSON: I’m aware of that... You’re point? IRIS: Over the years, my husband had required family heirlooms passed down from generation to generation... Some routed in the town’s history- Iris places her handbag on a chair and pulls out a box. IRIS: I’m willing to give you this... If you do something for me... And in addition, I’m sure Mayor Hale will put in a good word for you. Principal Wilson smiles at the gesture. SCENE 8 Rafael walks into his bedroom. RAFAEL (V.O.): I almost lost control of myself today... I can’t Rafael closes his door and notices a letter pinned to it. RAFAEL (V.O.): Not when there are way worst threats on the way... Rafael looks down at the letter, signed by “Santiago” Meanwhile, Hayley and Jennifer are driving along a deserted road. HAYLEY: I’m not saying Cece’s a bitch, I’m just saying she doesn’t have to act like the way she does. JENNIFER: Her twin brother died, maybe she’s just hiding the fact she’s really insecure. HAYLEY: But to pick on Gladys all the time, and not to mention she’s cheating on Nathan. JENNIFER: She is? With who!? HAYLEY: I have no clue- Suddenly, a man appears to be standing in the middle of the road and Hayley swerves the car out the way and runs into a ditch, making it hard for the car to budge. HAYLEY: C’mon! JENNIFER: What happened? HAYLEY: There was a man in the road. Hayley looks in the rear-view mirror and sees no one. HAYLEY: I thought... Suddenly, the man appears and grabs Jennifer from the window and takes her outside the car, where he feeds on her with fangs, implying he’s a vampire. JENNIFER: (screams) Hayley! Help! Hayley attempts to help Jennifer, and gets out of the car to get to her, but is left in shock and too scared to move as the man gets up and walks over to her, bearing fangs. HAYLEY: (screams) FINAL SCENE In the middle of the night, Mitchell returns to the woods where he met the Sisters. MITCHELL: Hey! I know you’re here... I also remember something... About this place. PATIENCE: (voice only) Oh, look he returns... MITCHELL: Show yourself... Mitchell looks around the trees. MITCHELL: What did you do to me? Why do I only remember some things but the rest is- PATIENCE: (voice only) Has it ever occurred to you that you might not be... normal? MITCHELL: What’s that supposed to mean? Patience steps out from the darkness in front of Mitchell with the Sisters by her side. PATIENCE: Have you ever made strange things? WILMOT: Something you can’t explain? MITCHELL: I mean... I couldn’t have... It’s impossible... Patience walks closer to Mitchell. PATIENCE: Well, what a waste... And I guess... You’ll have to find out... The hard way. Get him, sisters! The Sisters gather around him and begin chanting. THE SISTERS (ALL): Maledictio a veritas... Maledictio a veritas... Maledictio a veritas! MITCHELL: What’s going on? What’s happen- Mitchell collapses to ground, as he feels a burning on his wrist and moves his sleeve up to see what’s happening, only to see a mark get shaped on to his skin. MITCHELL: What are you doing? The leaves around them begin to blow, as Abigail stops. ABIGAIL: What’s that? They hear branches crunching in the woods. WILMOT: What’s that? PATIENCE: Who’s there? Patience looks around the trees and sees nothing. WILMOT: We better get out of here, Patience? The branches crunching is getting closer. ABIGAIL: We should leave now! PATIENCE: (sigh) We were just having fun... Have fun, half-mortal. The sisters run into the darkness as Mitchell collapses to the ground and passes out, revealing the mark as completed. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)